Cuddles
by Robin Logan
Summary: Sorey and the rest try to sleep one night. But mixed with being cold and getting anxious because their getting closer to fighting Heldalf, its harder to sleep than usual. (WARNING: Don't read if you haven't reached Lohgrin yet and haven't got all the Earthen Historia's. Rated T for safety.)


**Cuddles**

"Ugh...I'm freezing!" Zaveid complained.

"Maybe, if you wore a shirt, you wouldn't be so cold." Edna snapped.

"If we just go to sleep, it won't matter, right?" Lailah asked.

"That's easy to say! Its too cold to go to sleep!" Mikleo whined.

They were all in Lohgrin, in one of the tents, trying to sleep. But, that wasn't easy, considering how cold it was. Plus, Sorey was sure everybody was too anxious, since they were getting closer to fighting Heldalf. Not to mention they had got the last Earthen Historia. He was sure everyone was shocked about...well, a lot of stuff. Especially himself and Mikleo...

"Ugh, Edna, seriously?" Mikleo snapped as she moved closer to him, tangling their legs together and resting her head on his shoulder.

"What? I'm cold." Edna said.

Sorey laughed a little, also getting closer to Mikleo. "Sorey!" Mikleo yelled.

"Ohh, I want to be over here where all the fun's at." Zaveid said, getting directly behind Sorey, spooning him.

"Okay...maybe this is a liittle to much..." Sorey mumbled, feeling much like a sandwich now.

"You guys never shut up, do you?" Rose mumbled, sounding exhausted.

"Lailah, I can't breath like that!" Edna muttered. "Ow!" Mikleo yelped.

Lailah giggled. "I'm just...getting warmed up!"

"Hey, don't leave me in the cold!" Rose snapped. Then Lailah giggled more. "This is quite fun!"

Sorey raised his head and squinted through the dark. "What's going on over there?"

"I feel like I'm being crushed. Sorey, back up." Mikleo told him. Sorey just laughed, laying back down. "Sorry. Zaveid won't let me."

"Zaveid, back up!" Mikleo snapped. "No can do." Zaveid said. "Ugh! Girls, stop pushing!" Mikleo yelled at them. "I'm not doing anything." Edna mumbled into his arm.

"Well, its not my fault! Who's hogging the covers?!" Rose yelled.

"Uh, I'm not sure if anyone's really hogging the covers..." Sorey mumbled.

"Ow! Seriously Edna, _watch it_!" Mikleo snapped at her.

Then Sorey felt Zaveid pushing him. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Trying to get warmer! I got no one behind me, okay?" Zaveid said with a shaky voice.

"You've got a tent behind you!" Mikleo snapped.

"Yeah, if only it gave off body-heat!" Zaveid snapped back. At that, Lailah giggled.

"We're probably waking the whole neighborhood." Rose mumbled.

"Lailah, can't you warm us up with your powers?" Mikleo asked.

"Erm...that...wouldn't be a warm idea. Or rather, it would be too warm." Lailah said.

Someone in the room faced-palm. Sorey wasn't sure who.

"Why can't you guys just enjoy the warmth?" Sorey asked, nuzzling into Mikleo's neck. "Uh, Sorey...!" Mikleo snapped, backing up into Edna.

"Ow." She mumbled. "Well, if you would back up-" "Lailah's behind me. I can't back up." Edna interrupted. Mikleo just sighed, but didn't say anything else.

After a few minutes, Sorey began drifting off. After all, it was so warm, how could he not?

Suddenly, he felt something warm up against his ear. He jumped back as he heard someone whisper in his ear and looked behind him to see Zaveid propped up on his shoulder.

"Why did you do that!" Sorey yelled.

Everyone groaned at once and Sorey realized how loud he was being. Zaveid laughed. "I don't know, I was bored."

"You realize we should be sleeping, right!?" Mikleo snapped.

"Oh, your just upset cause I bothered Sorey." Zaveid teased.

"What!? That's not it!" Mikleo quickly defended himself.

"Uh-huh. Surrre." Zaveid said.

"When will you idiots just shut up!" Edna suddenly screamed.

Suddenly the room was eerily silent.

Zaveid slowly laid back down, as if, if he made one small sound, the tent would blow up.

"Ugh, now your all just being annoying!" Edna yelled, slamming her fist down.

"Ow!" Milkeo yelled. "Sorey, can we please switch sides!?"

"Uhhh, sure." Sorey told him, a little worried about being next to Edna. But anything for his childhood friend...

"Alright, Mikey-Boy, over here!" Zaveid said.

"Er, actually, maybe not." Mikleo quickly said then.

"Well, we can always move Edna to the end of the tent." Lailah suggested.

"No, I'm very warm next to Meebo, thank-you-very-much." Edna said, hugging him closer, making him groan in annoyance.

Sorey chuckled, pulling Mikleo closer to him.

Edna shot him a glare then. "Don't make me fight for him." She snapped.

"Okay, okay!" Sorey mumbled quickly, backing up as much as Zaveid would allow him too.

"Ugh, what am I now, a pet?" Mikleo snapped.

"Aww, now I want Mikey-Boy!" Zaveid whined, stretching his arm past Sorey and trying to grab at Mikleo.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Mikleo asked in shock, backing up into Edna, who groaned at all the movement. Though Zaveid calmed down once his fingers were barely touching Mikleo's side, and Mikleo seemed to decide to not bother and let his hand stay.

Lailah laid on Edna's side then, grabbing Mikleo's arm, which was between him and Edna, because Edna was laying on his shoulder, almost laying on his arm.

Suddenly, Rose sat up. "I will not be left in the cold!" She declared, before crawling over everyone carefully, and when she was between Sorey and Mikleo, she pulled the covers back, leaving everyone frozen...from shock and cold.

Mikleo glared at her. "Don't worry, I won't separate you two." She told him before laying down, curling into a ball on Mikleo and Sorey and possibly Edna and Zaveid, covering back up.

Everyone fell silent then, content with their positions and very warm. They all fell asleep easily that night, thankfully.


End file.
